


Chances

by msanon19



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msanon19/pseuds/msanon19
Summary: Caroline turned off her humanity and went to see Klaus in New Orleans. How would she react when she found out Klaus has moved on? How would Klaus react when Caroline turned up at his door? Has he really moved on?





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked into the bar. She heard words from the street, this is where she could find Klaus. One glance across the room, ears focusing on his voice anywhere, she knew he wasn't there. She moved forward towards the bartender, maybe she'll know. A guy with a British accent, not that hard to distinguish, she thought. 

Caroline looked at the bartender's tag. Camille. A French name. She's pretty with her large blue eyes. Caroline wondered if Klaus would think the same when he buys drink from her.

Camille: Hi. You're new. Visiting or just moved here?  
Caroline: So you know everybody, huh?  
Camille: Not really, but just the way you walked in, I know you're not from around here. I'm Camille.  
Caroline: Caroline.  
Camille: So Caroline, what can I get you today?  
Caroline: I'm actually looking for someone. Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know?  
Camille: The Mikaelson? Yeah, they are quite the royals here in New Orleans. Friend of yours?

For a split moment Caroline could have sworn she saw a hint of suspicion in Camille's eyes. But she covered it well, playing it cool. 

Caroline: You could say that. Do you know how can I find them?  
Camille: Um.. I'm not sure I do. But Klaus always comes here, maybe you could wait for him?

She could sense that Camille was hiding something. Could she have known the real Klaus? Are they alibi? Camille's heartbeat risen. Caroline knew she's not a vampire. 

Caroline: Tell me where the Mikaelson lives.  
Camille: I don't know.  
Caroline: Do you personally know Klaus?  
Camille: No, I don't.  
Caroline: Ughhh. Why is it so hard to find him. Forget we have this conversation.

Caroline was growing impatient when suddenly someone with a heavy accent greeted her. She turned around, and found Elijah Mikaelson staring at her intently. 

Elijah: Couldn't help but overhear, you were looking for a Mikaelson, are you not?  
Caroline: Elijah?  
Elijah: Pardon me, I don't think we've met before.  
Caroline: I'm Caroline, friend of Elena, from Mystic Falls.  
Elijah: A friend of Elena Gilbert. I don't think we've properly introduced before. I'm Elijah. 

Elijah handed out his hand to Caroline for a handshake.

Elijah: So Caroline… to what do us owe this surprise visit? Is something wrong with Elena?  
Caroline: No, actually. I'm here to see Klaus.  
Elijah: Niklaus? What did my brother do this time?  
Caroline: Nothing. I just...he invited me to New Orleans few years back.  
Elijah: He did?  
Caroline: I got bored in Mystic Falls. So, here I am now.

Caroline shrugged. Not feeling guilty at all. The perks of flipping the switch off.

Caroline: And the old me kinda delete his number, so I couldn't reach out to him. Hence, this - me blindly trying to trace his very existence in this town.  
Elijah: Very well, I'll take you to him. Follow me. 

Camille had been eavesdropping to the exchange between those two. A beautiful young vampire looking for Klaus, her Klaus. Another one of his crazy ex, maybe? She just escaped the wrath of Aurora, Klaus allegedly first love. Now another one? Thank God she had drunk the vervain this morning. Or else, the crazy ex would know her connection to Klaus. She sent a text to Klaus to be prepared, just in case. 

Camille 10.06AM : Someone looking for you in the bar. She met Elijah, and they're coming over to your place now. Another one of your ex?  
\------

Caroline waited by the door when Elijah walked in and calling out Klaus' name. She heard footsteps descending down the stairs. She knew it was his. 

Klaus: Brother. Someone wants to see me? Where is she?

Caroline took the cue and walked in towards him.

Caroline: Hello, Klaus.  
Klaus: Caroline?

\------  
Klaus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Caroline. Here she was, standing in his room. She seemed off however, different. Her hair was straight and tousled all the way. She was dressed in a black leathered jacket, boots to her knee length. And her eyes, they were piercing into his. It was as if she had gone dark. 

Caroline: Enough with the gaping, Klaus. I take it you missed me?  
Klaus: You turned it off. Never thought I'd see the day.  
Caroline: Too much baggage to carry around. It's easier this way, lighter to travel around. 

Klaus felt amazed by how much more sassy Caroline was without her emotions. Comparing her emotions with baggage, literally?

Caroline: So, does the offer still stand?  
Klaus: What offer?  
Caroline: (scoff) Oh come on. It's only been a few years. You've moved on? So much of being my last love.  
Klaus: I'm sorry, love. Can't help myself but feel starstruck that you're here now. You've caught me off guard. You were saying of the offer. If I recall correctly, I offered to show you the world. Are you saying you're up for it now, sweetheart?

Caroline moved closer towards Klaus and touched his stubble before whispering into his ear.

Caroline: Just so you know, this means nothing. I just got bored and you're simply the perfect getaway.  
Klaus: Or I can compel you to turn it back on.  
Caroline: And what? Get your good 'ol Caroline? You know she'll just leave. So be my guest. Compel me, and you can continue pining over her. 

Klaus was furious. He stared into her eyes boldly. 

Klaus: I'll take what I can get now. 

Klaus cupped the side of Caroline's face and kissed her gently on the lips. Their lips lingered on each other for a few seconds before Caroline broke the kiss.

Caroline: Mmm just like I remembered.

Caroline smirked and crashed her lips back to Klaus'. All those years apart only mount the pent up feelings they had with each other. Minutes after, their bodies collided with each other, hot and heavy.  
\------

Caroline fell into a deep slumber. Klaus not going to lie, the sex with Caroline was amazing. He never forget the time they spent in the woods. He had missed her but it was not the same now with her emotions off. He rubbed her head a few times before twirling her blonde hair with his finger. 

Klaus: Don't worry, love. I'll get your emotions back. 

\------

An hour later, Klaus went to the library. Elijah and Hayley were there, along with Hope. 

Elijah: I'm guessing she's invited to our family dinner tonight, then?  
Hayley: Who? 

Hayley was confused. She looked at Elijah before looking at Klaus to see his reaction. 

Klaus: Perhaps. Maybe you can ask our little sister to behave. She and Caroline doesn't get along that much.  
Hayley: Caroline? As in the Caroline from Mystic Falls?  
Klaus: Yes. How can I forget. She's not very keen of you either. Do well to behave yourself too, little wolf.  
Hayley: You know, it's obvious we're not the problem. She is. Sometimes I wonder what you see in her.  
Elijah: Do you think it's wise to invite her to our family dinner?  
Klaus: Well, let's see… did you or did you not agree to invite Davina Claire to the dinner? Last time I check, she's not family.

Klaus growled and immediately left the room. Rebekah entered the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

Rebekah: Davina…Caroline...Camille... this should be interesting.  
Elijah: Rebekah, you heard what Niklaus said. Do well to behave yourself.  
Rebekah: Oh come on, Elijah. Don't tell me you are not looking forward to see the drama? I can't wait for the two to meet. 

\-----

Klaus went back to his room to find Caroline walking around with nothing but her smile. 

Klaus: You surely do like to torture me, don't you, love?  
Caroline: It's nothing you never seen before.

Klaus vamped speed towards her and pinned her back to his bed.

Caroline: You know, when you offered to show me the world, I didn't think you mean only in your bedroom.  
Klaus: Well, you are my world, love. So technically, I'd be showing you all the wonders I'll do to you. 

Klaus started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. Caroline used her strength and flipped Klaus so she'd be on top instead. 

Caroline: As tempting as it sounds, I'm going to pass this round. I'm starving. I haven't fed since I arrived here. 

Caroline was about to get up when Klaus held both her thighs on his side. He sat up straight and let Caroline straddled comfortably on his lap. 

Klaus: Well, good thing that you're invited to our family dinner tonight. There will be fresh dessert served afterwards. I'm sure you'll enjoy.  
Caroline: Fine. Since we have about two hours left til dinner, why don't you be my appetiser? 

Klaus didn't reply, he was just smirking straight into her eyes. Caroline didn't wait for another moment to sink her fangs into his neck. 

\-----

It was sharp at 8 o'clock. Davina and Camille arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline just got out from her room and she met them by the front door. 

Caroline: Bartender girl? What are you doing here?  
Camille: Hi, Caroline. Nice to see you too. Klaus invited me.  
Caroline: So you do know him. Wow. You really just lied to my face earlier today.  
Camille: I'm sorry. I didn't know you. Who knows I might send his mortal enemy right to his doorstep.  
Caroline: Hmm. Actually, you're not entirely wrong. 

The three of them entered the dining area. 

Klaus: Camille?  
Camille: Klaus. You seemed surprise to see me. You did invite me, right?

Rebekah snorted. 

Klaus: No, I mean yes, I did invite you.  
Kol: Ah, I'm sure Nik just mesmerized to see his beautiful girl. Just as I am to see Davina. Right, Nik?

Klaus glared at Kol.

Caroline: I'm sorry. Did you say his girl? Like, his girlfriend? Klaus has a girlfriend? This human is his girlfriend?  
Hayley: Well, this is awkward.  
Rebekah: This should be fun.  
Camille: Umm is there something wrong that I am Klaus' girlfriend?  
Caroline: Seriously, Klaus? You forgot to tell me that? Not only I have to know from Tyler that you got this she-wolf pregnant, you can't even tell me you have a girlfriend while you were screwing me today?  
Klaus: Enough! 

Klaus shouted and stood as both his hands banged the table.

Caroline: That's it, I'm out of here. 

Caroline didn't wait to vamp off, away from the Mikaelson house.

Camille: Did you really sleep with her?

Klaus didn't say a word. He looked guilty as ever. 

Camille: Huh. You did. So I take it, she's another one of your exes is she?  
Rebekah: No, they don't really date. But apparently they like screwing each other. Wait, does that make Caroline a whore?

Klaus threw his knife at Rebekah once she uttered the words but Rebekah was fast enough to catch it with her bare hand.

Klaus: Mind your tongue, Bekah. 

Camille shook her head of the situation laid in front of her eyes and turned around to leave.

Klaus: Camille, wait. 

Camille didn't bother to stop but Klaus was quick to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. 

Klaus: Please, let me explain.  
Camille: What's your excuse this time, Klaus? Were you using sex to gain information from her like you did to Aurora?  
Klaus: No, I was not.  
Camille: So, you simply have sex with some other girl other than your girlfriend?  
Klaus: It was purely sex. It meant nothing.  
Camille: Do you even hear what you're saying? Purely sex? You fell asleep when we were making out, Klaus. And I find out now you're going straight to bed with a girl you met less than a day? You turned me down, Klaus!  
Klaus: I had to! You're just a fragile human, Camille! I could break you! And I can't afford to do that. I can't lose you!  
Camille: Why? Why can't you lose me?

Klaus didn't answer. His angry eyes stared deeply into her pleading eyes. 

Camille: Tell me!

Camille raised her voice but Klaus still didn't make any sound or move. 

Camille: Just what I thought. 

Camille left with a disappointed heart and Klaus stood his ground, not following behind. 

\---

To say that Caroline was mad is an understatement. She was furious. How dare he led her on, making her seemed like the bad guy here. She never liked a whore, especially being one. That was why she never really liked Haley or Rebekah. Rebekah and Damon sleeping, torturing with Elena's heart, Haley flirting with her Tyler, toying her heart.

But the perks of switching off the emotions were she got to push away the heightened feelings, tuck them away in the safest place, waiting for the ticking bomb to explode. 

Blood. That was all she could think of at the moment. The sweet bloody vein on the neck of a random stranger. She was lost in ecstasy of the blood when someone interrupted her activity in the dark alley. 

Someone: Easy there. He might lost his head if you keep going. 

Caroline removed her fangs from the guy's neck and held his neck away from her mouth. She did not face towards the voice when she replied. 

Caroline: You know it's rude to interrupt when someone's having dinner.  
Someone: You know it's rude to come into my town and break the rules I made. 

That caught her attention. She dropped the guy from her hand and turned around to face the masculine voice. 

Caroline: Funny. I thought the Mikaelsons rule this town. I know you're not one.

The guy in front of her flashed the widest and brightest smile to her. 

Someone: Don't you know who you are talking to?  
Caroline: Well…let's see. I don't really care. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now? So, go away. 

That kind of ticked off the guy. He grabbed Caroline by the neck and pinned her back to the wall. 

Someone: The name's Marcel Gerard. You should show me some respect. I won't hesitate to kill you if you break my rule.

There was not a glint of frightened in her eyes. Instead, Caroline just smug before replying his threat. 

Caroline: Whatever the hell the rules are. And I'm pretty sure you'd be dead too if you kill me.  
Marcel: You're so full of yourself, don't you?

Marcel's other hand plunged into Caroline's chest and twisted her heart. Caroline screamed in agonizing pain.

A second later, Klaus appeared behind them. 

Klaus: Marcellus! Let her go!  
Marcel: Klaus. A friend of yours, I presumed?  
Klaus: Let her go.

Marcel hesitantly removed his hand from Caroline's chest, but the hand on her neck remained still. Caroline gave him the wickedest smile, saying I-told-you-so. 

Klaus: I said, let her go!  
Caroline: You heard what the boss said, Marcellus. LET, ME, GO. 

Reluctantly, Marcel let go of his hand from Caroline. His eyes still pierced into Caroline's. 

Klaus: If you ever lay a hand on her…  
Marcel: Yea, yea. I got the picture, Klaus. Do tell your friend here to respect our rules. No killing the tourist. We have a deal.

Marcel disappeared as soon as he arrived, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. 

Klaus: Are you done, here?  
Caroline: Why do you care?  
Klaus: You know why, love.  
Caroline: I don't need someone to babysit me. I can take care of myself.  
Klaus: Really? If I hadn't been here a moment ago, you'd be dead by now.  
Caroline: He won't kill me. He was just threatening me. I'm sure you know how evil villains work. They like to torture. Killing people immediately would be too merciful. 

Klaus closed his distance with Caroline. 

Klaus: You know love, if I didn't know any better, you sounded just like me.  
Caroline: Does that turn you on?  
Klaus: You have no idea. 

Klaus grasp Caroline's neck and caressed it with his thumb softly. 

Caroline: I changed my mind. 

Caroline's words astounded him. He looked into those fiery eyes of her to find the meaning behind her words. 

Klaus: About what?  
Caroline: About your offer. I take it back. I'm not going anywhere with you.  
Klaus: What?  
Caroline: You heard me.  
Klaus: Is this because of Camille?  
Caroline: I could care less if you've moved on or have a girlfriend.  
Klaus: But you do care, don't you. Despite turning it off, you're still hurt.  
Caroline: That is the Caroline you know. Yes, she will feel hurt. You know she doesn't like to be second best, to fight for every attention a guy can give. But that's the old Caroline. I'm Caroline 2.0, better with no feelings attached.  
Klaus: I'm sorry, love.  
Caroline: What?  
Klaus: This will hurt a bit. 

Klaus snapped Caroline's neck and carried her limp body to the Mikaelson mansion. He can't be selfish with her. He will have to get her back. 

\-----

Caroline: What is this?  
Klaus: This will be your room, until we sort things through.  
Caroline: What? Let me out, Klaus!  
Klaus: See, we're going have to wait for the vervain to drain from your system.  
Caroline: …and then you'll compel me. Wow. I won't forgive you, Klaus, for this.  
Klaus: I'll take my chances, love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Klaus sat silently on the bed in his room, contemplating on what to do with Caroline. She was right, there might be a chance she won't forgive him if he compelled her to turn it back on. She turned it off in the first place, right? He of all people shouldn't be bothered by that. He even compelled Stefan to turn it off back then. He had "fixed him", he recalled his words to Elena. But now, with Caroline, he wanted to turn it back on. How ironic. He had missed her humanity.

Humans. His mind drifted off to another blonde whom he had hurt today. Camille. He was foolish, he knew that. She didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her. She was too kind, too pure for him. But somehow, he still held on to her. Their feelings were complicated.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the last message she sent earlier today. "Another one of your ex?" She had said. If only she knew how he had pined for Caroline, a girl he could hardly have, how she had reminded him of Caroline in the first place, how she had helped him moved on without him noticing.

Klaus 3.30AM: You know I care about you, Camille. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you.

\--

Klaus woke up to the sound of banging on the door. He opened his eyes to find Rebekah barging in to his room.

Klaus: What a lovely morning. Good morning, sister.

Rebekah: I swear to God, Nik. If you don't get the whore out of this house, I will kill her myself.

Klaus: Don't be so dramatic.

Rebekah: Are you really that deaf?

Klaus: What are you talking about?

Rebekah: Listen to your prisoner. She's been doing it since 7 in the morning!

Klaus glanced over his watch. It was 9 o'clock now. He tuned in to Caroline's room. Smashes of glass, thudding sounds all over the place. And then he heard her voice.

Caroline: I can hear you, bitch! Why don't you come and fight me instead of hiding behind Nik like a scaredy cat.

Rebekah: Bloody hell!

There's a hint of sarcasm in Caroline's tone and Rebekah almost left Klaus' room to get to her but Klaus was quick to act. He grabbed his sister's hand.

Klaus: Let me handle Caroline. You stay away from her.

Rebekah: I really don't understand your obsession with her. She doesn't want you, Nik! Stop wasting your time on some petty girl.

Klaus: I'm warning you, Bekah. Stay away.

Klaus left Rebekah and went to see the other blonde who was obviously not in the mood too this morning.

\--

Caroline was restless. It had only been a week since she turned off her humanity switch in Mystic Falls. This was not the plan. She was supposed to indulge in her life and not care about a thing. Klaus, the big bad wolf, was supposed to be the greatest mentor she could have to teach her how to live dangerously, adventurously. Why would everyone insist on having her humanity back. Can't a girl have a break once or twice in her lifetime? She was a vampire, time was never a problem. She had all the time in the world. But now, she's stuck in one of the rooms in the Mikaelson Mansion. She needed a plan.

A knock on the door distracted her devil's mind. She turned around towards the door to find Klaus leaning on one side of it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His blond hair was disheveled, like he just got out from his bed. Caroline held her head high and crossed her arms as well.

Caroline: You could just bleed me out to dry and get this over with. I'm tired of waiting.

Klaus: Don't worry, Love. You know I'm not gonna hurt you.

Klaus walked in the room while inspecting the damages she had done. The room which was once immaculate was now a total disaster. Glasses shattered on the floor, pieces of furniture scattered all over the room, curtain shredded on one side.

Caroline: Why do you insist on getting back my emotions?

Klaus didn't straight away answer. He closed his distant with Caroline and looked her in the eye.

Klaus: I'm surprised you even ask. I want you Caroline. Not just your body, your presence. I want this, all of you.

Caroline scoffed. She pushed aside Klaus' hand on her chest.

Caroline: I never care about you. I hated you, Klaus.

Klaus: I beg to differ. You do care. You're just too afraid to admit it.

Caroline: Why would you think that? Wait, is this because of what happened in the woods? Oh come on Klaus, that was just a one night stand. Did you think it was something more? What happened that night was…

Klaus: We connected. It was not just about sex. It was something more and you know it.

Caroline: Is it, Klaus? Are you sure about that? Then why do you think I asked you stay away? Or why I never come looking for you?

Klaus: You're here now, aren't you?

Caroline: With my emotions off. What does that say about my feelings towards you?

Her words tugged at his heartstrings. Her feelings towards him always lingered in the back of his mind.

Caroline: You're a monster, Klaus. I could never love you, never in a million years.

There was another silence from Klaus. He closed his eyes for a moment before replying her hurtful remarks calmly.

Klaus: Then I'll wait for you, however long it takes.

\--

By noon, Caroline was bored to death. Yes, Klaus had provided her TV, but she already smashed it and threw it onto the floor. Now she began to regret it. She heard a while ago Klaus had already went out. She's tired of the promises he made. However long it takes. Like she's going to fall for that. She got up from the bed and went to the door. She banged the door again and again trying to get herself out. But it was to no avail. She couldn't open the damn door. And even if the door was opened, she knew she couldn't pass through it. But still she banged the door out of frustration.

A few minutes passed by suddenly the doorknob turned and the door was opened. Caroline was surprised to see Hayley.

Caroline: Are you here to save me?

Hayley: Huh, in your dreams, Princess. Do you mind? I have a daughter here who is trying to sleep.

Caroline: Hayley...the poor orphan who had nobody and somehow now got the full protection from the powerful Originals family. How convenient. I bet this has been your planned all along. Lure Klaus to bed, get yourself pregnant with his kid…

Hayley: Are you jealous, Caroline?

Caroline: Oh please. Why would I be jealous.

Hayley: Cause despite your sassy attitude towards Klaus, I know deep down you care about him. And judging by the way you strongly denied it, makes me think that you really care about him, A LOT.

Caroline: You don't know what you're talking about.

Hayley: Yes, I don't know. But Tyler does. He was not surprised that you're here to see Klaus. He told me about your little rendezvous with him in the woods.

Caroline: That's none of your business.

Hayley: What I don't understand is, why come here to see him and then deny your feelings towards him?

Caroline: You never have friends or family. You won't understand why.

Hayley: This is my family now, Caroline. Maybe it's you who don't understand. I care about Klaus. He's the father of my daughter, our daughter. If you care about him, stop stringing him along. Let him go. He got a lot going on in his life right now. He doesn't need to go back and forth wondering if you're ready to admit your feelings.

Caroline: Get out of my room. I don't need some helpless werewolf slut to lecture me.

Hayley laughed at her statement. She stood tall and bared her fangs to Caroline.

Hayley: Careful, Caroline. I'm no longer just a werewolf. I'm a hybrid now. You don't want to piss me off. And please, enough with the outburst. Klaus only needs one child in his life, not two.

\--

The sun was standing directly above his head. Heat was never a problem to vampires but today, Klaus was sweating. Not because of the heat, but because of his anger. He was furious at himself for being too impulsive, again. Klaus arrived at the bar where Camille worked. She was there but clearly pretending Klaus wasn't there to find her.

Klaus: Camille, please. We need to talk.

Camille: There's nothing to talk about. You already explained it to me last night, remember?

Klaus: No, I did not. Just let me explain. Then you can decide if you still want to hate me.

Camille stopped cleaning the table and looked at Klaus.

Camille: I'm working, Klaus.

Klaus: I'll meet you here later tonight?

Camille didn't answer, continue doing her work. Klaus took that as a yes and left the bar. On his way out of the bar, he received a call from someone whom he least expected to call. Stefan Salvatore. He picked up the call on the second ring.

Klaus: Hello, old friend.

Stefan: Klaus.

Klaus: How is Mystic Falls doing without me?

Stefan: Is Caroline there with you?

Klaus: Skipping the small talk now do we. Why would Caroline be here with me?

Stefan: Stop playing games, Klaus. Hayley called Tyler. We know she's there.

Klaus: It seems words do travel fast nowadays.

Stefan: We're coming over to get her back. Don't let her do anything she will regret later.

Klaus: Where's the fun in that now that she is without her humanity. She should revel it in. You should give her a chance to live a little.

Stefan: Klaus, please. It's Caroline. She has been through a lot.

Klaus: Which is why she needs to let loose. You can come over to fetch her, but I'm not going to let her leave if she wants to stay.

Stefan: She is not staying, Klaus!

Klaus: Do you ever think about why she skipped town, leaving her lovely friends behind? Maybe because she is tired of you lot dictating her life on what's right and wrong. She's a big girl, Stefan. She knows what she's doing with her life.

Klaus ended the call without waiting for Stefan to reply. He never really liked the Mystic Falls gang. He always believed that they were the reason why Caroline always held back. Now that she's here with him, he will make sure she's not out of his sight anymore.

\--

Marcel had been sitting in the bar when he saw Klaus entered the door. His face was furious. He went straight to Camille and Marcel couldn't help but feel curious to see what was going on with the two. Ever since Klaus took over the reign of New Orleans, he had been plotting to take Klaus down and regain back his city. Once there was a time he even considered using Camille as the pawn in his game. But Camille was his friend too. He couldn't do that to her.

When Klaus went out, she went to talk with Camille.

Marcel: What's going on with you and Klaus?

Camille: It's nothing.

Marcel: Come on, that doesn't look like nothing.

Camille: Fine. I found out he's sleeping with another woman. Can you believe that? And now he's asking for my forgiveness. Like I'm gonna forgive him again.

Marcel: This happened recently?

Camille: Yes, yesterday to be exact.

Marcel: Let me guess, blonde vampire, yea high, legs for days?

Camille: Yes, how do you know? Do you know her?

Marcel: Nah, I kinda ran into her last night. Quite feisty that one. Klaus seems a little too protective over her. Who is she?

Camille: Apparently they are old friends.

Marcel: I would know Klaus' old friends. She's not old, she's young.

Camille: Well, I don't know. If you're really interested, go ask Rebekah. She seems to know a lot about those two. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to talk about Klaus and his mistress.

Marcel was thrilled with the new fact he discovered today. Maybe there was someone else who he could use as a pawn, someone he doesn't know of, someone he doesn't give a damn, someone he can use to end Klaus, without feeling guilty. But first, he had to do some research on some young blonde vampire.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive comments and kudos are very much appreciated! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah was never a fan to walk around the French Quarters during the night. Mainly because there were always too many nightwalkers wandering around, too loud, too hyper and disturbingly annoying. But tonight, she braced herself to face them when she received a text from him earlier this evening.

Marcel 7.08PM : Can I see you tonight at my place?

It was 10 o'clock now when Rebekah walked into his apartment. She bumped into Josh at the door.

Rebekah: Is your boss here?

Josh: Yeah, I was just leaving.

Josh continued walking out the door when Rebekah called him out.

Rebekah: Hey, Josh? He's not planning anything foolish, is he?

Josh: He's not stupid, that I know. So, I don't think whatever he's planning to do is foolish.

Josh answered, seemingly annoyed by Rebekah. He didn't wait for her reply and found his way out of her view. Rebekah rolled her eyes hearing Marcel's minion statement. What does he know about Marcel being stupid. He didn't know Marcel like she does centuries ago. Her thoughts then were distracted by a voice from behind.

Marcel: Rebekah. You came. I thought you might have stood me up. With the no reply to my text.

Rebekah turned around to find Marcel smiling with his eyes shining bright.

Rebekah: What do you want, Marcel?

Marcel: Just some input. A little birdie told me you know a little something about someone.

Rebekah: Don't you have your minion Josh to snoop around for you?

Marcel: Nah, I don't think Josh can give me the information like you do, especially about this someone.

Rebekah: And who is that someone be?

Marcel: Your brother new lady friend.

It took a second for Rebekah to realize who he was referring to.

Rebekah: Caroline? You want to know about Caroline Forbes?

Marcel: See, I don't have to say anything. You already know her last name. I supposed you know of her from inside out?

Rebekah: Is this another one of your grand schemes to put down my brother, Marcel?

Marcel: I just want my town back, Rebekah.

Rebekah: And you think Caroline Forbes is the key to defeat my brother?

Marcel: I could be wrong but I saw how he protect her. She is his weakness, that I'm sure of.

Rebekah went silent for a good five minutes.

Rebekah: What do you want to know?

Marcel: Everything about Caroline Forbes. Her strength, her weakness, what makes her tick, what makes her smile. Everything.

Rebekah: You should be lucky that I don't like the girl.

Marcel: Yes, I would consider myself lucky to have you. Come on in. You have a lot of story telling about a girl who stole the big bad hybrid's heart.

\--

Camille: Klaus, what the hell. You scared me.

Klaus: I told you I'll be here. Can we talk?

It was around 11 o'clock when Klaus arrived at the Rousseau's. He met her by the dumpster when she was throwing out the trash. The bar was still full with people but her shift was already over. Camille didn't answer. She turned around to enter the bar through the back door. Klaus following her behind closely. She took a bottle of vodka from the top shelf and two shot glasses. She set them on the table in the corner and sat down while pouring the vodka into the glasses.

Camille: Now we can talk.

Klaus squinted his eyes towards Camille, thinking this was as hard for him as for her too. He sat down with her, took a shot of the vodka she poured before he began to speak.

Klaus: Seven years ago, I came to Mystic Falls only for one thing, Elena Gilbert, the doppleganger I've been waiting for over a century to lift my curse. She's the key for me to unlock my werewolf side.

Klaus paused for a moment, remembering the time he first met Caroline. Her smile, the light in her eyes, her bubbly laughter rushed through his thoughts like a train wreck.

Klaus: In the midst of the chaos and breaking the curse, Caroline somehow captured my eyes. She is friend with the doppleganger. Best friend, I supposed.

Klaus paused for another while and remained calm but his stare bored into blank space. He was holding the shot glass on the table while his index finger subconsciously ran along the rim of the glass. Camille still attentively listened to him.

Klaus: She's beautiful, but there's more to her than just her beauty. She was in love with a werewolf. A young vampire, in love with her supposedly enemy. I find it endearing, I want that kind of love.

Camille: So, you drop everything and try to chase for her attention instead?

Klaus: No, I broke the curse. I was me, ruthless. I killed the people around her, I threatened the people she cares, I even threatened her life, almost letting her died. But she, she was fearless.

Klaus scoffed remembering the night he had saved her life. The first question she asked was, "are you going to kill me?". It was still fresh in his mind how she had thought so low of him then.

Klaus: She didn't bat an eye for me, even on her deathbed, knowing I was her only savior.

Camille's interest just piqued. With Klaus threatening her life, her friend's life, Caroline could easily fall into Klaus' long list of mortal enemies.

Camille: What happened? I'm sure she did something to hurt you for you to act very impulsive towards someone you found endearing.

Klaus: What do you think happened? She and her petty Mystic Falls gang tried to kill me. Well, they did succeed in killing my brothers, Kol and Finn. So yes, I was furious and they all deserved it.

Camille: So, with all these gory details you just told me about you and her, can I ask why is she here, and sleeping with you? If I were her, I wouldn't jump into bed with you.

Klaus glared at Camille then looked away.

Camille: What? Both of you are pretty much the villain in each other's life. Why would you sleep with your enemy?

Klaus: I care about her, Camille. Despite everything I've done, and despite everything she's done, I couldn't shake the feeling even if I could. I care about her. Then, now…

Camille: …and forever.

Klaus drifted his eyes towards Camille's. She shot him a weak smile, at the realization of who she really was to Klaus now.

Camille: Does she feel the same way?

Klaus glanced away hearing that dreadful question. The question he had been asking himself for years. He felt it in his gut, he was so sure that she felt the same way. Of the sparks and fireworks dancing when they kissed for the first time. He couldn't be more wrong. But she never once admit it to him, never truly utter those words he wanted to hear, never laid them all out clearly for him to believe.

Camille: You don't think she does, don't you?

Klaus: She turned it off.

Camille: I'm sorry, what?

Klaus: Her humanity, she turned it off. That's why she's here.

Camille: You mean, that's why she's here? Finally accepting her feelings towards you?

Klaus: I don't know. I don't have the answer to your hopeful question.

Camille: Why didn't you compel her?

Klaus: I could never.

Camille: You mean, cause she's on vervain that's why you couldn't compel her?

Klaus: No, Camille. Even if she's not on vervain, I could never compel her.

Then it dawned on him. He could never compel Caroline, even if it means for her own good. He was just buying time. If she wanted him to let go, then he had to. He would do as she wish. He wanted her, but he would only have her on her own terms, not by force.

Klaus glanced his eyes back to Camille.

Klaus: Do you forgive me, Camille?

Camille: It's obvious now that I'm just the cupholder. Someone who you hold on to until someone better comes along. Caroline.

Camille paused for awhile, looking down at her shot glass, mustering her courage to ask him the question.

Camille: Where does this leave us, Klaus?

Klaus: I never have any intention to care for you, Camille. You reminded me of her. But day by day as I spend more time with you, you changed my mind, you stole my heart. I'm sorry I hurt you, again and again. But please know that, I need you more than you know. The thought of having a lifetime with you always lingered in the back of my mind. But for now, I have to save her, Camille.

\--

It was 12 midnight when Klaus came home. It was eerily quiet, as if he was home alone. His first stop was the nursery room. He went to check on Hope. Hope was sleeping soundly in her crib when Klaus tucked her in. Hayley must have dozed off on the rocking chair when putting Hope to sleep. Klaus took a blanket on the table and covered Hayley's upper body. In a split second, his mind drifted to the girl who he held as prisoner, as what Rebekah had called it earlier this morning. In another split second, Klaus stood in front of her door, tuning in his ears to hear whether she had fallen asleep as well. It was still silence for about two minutes that Klaus thought she was already in her deep sleep. It was when Klaus turned around to leave to his room when he heard her sighed. She was awake. He knocked on her door twice before entering without invitation. Once the door opened, he was welcomed by the view of Caroline hugging her knees on the window ledge, zoning herself out to the blackness of the night outside the glass. She must have felt his presence at the door earlier. She didn't seem to startle at all.

Klaus: Enjoying the darkness?

Caroline didn't move a muscle. She just stared blankly at the window.

Klaus: What? No more snarky comments?

Caroline: I'm tired, Klaus. Are you going to bleed me out now? Just get it done already.

Klaus walked over to her. He sat down beside her, leaning his body against the window. His face turned towards her.

Klaus: Why did you turn it off, love?

Caroline: I killed my mother. I'm sure you know what it feels like. Come to think of it now, you were right. We're pretty much the same. I'm just as horrible as you are.

Klaus: What happened? I'm sure you didn't kill her.

Caroline: How can you be so sure? You don't know anything about my life, Klaus. Stop acting like you were there.

Klaus: Do you want to talk about it?

Caroline: No, I don't.

Klaus sighed, looking straight ahead now instead of facing her.

Klaus: You're not horrible, Caroline. You're far from horrible.

Klaus' words caught Caroline's attention. She turned her head to face him, studying his profile.

Caroline: You don't know that. You don't know the things I've done.

Klaus: Even at your worst state, you'll never be half as horrible as I am, love.

Klaus turned his head to face Caroline and their eyes locked for a couple minutes. Klaus swore he could sense an emotion across her eyes. But for a split second, she masked out those emotions and maintained her straight face.

Caroline: I have a proposition for you.

Klaus was taken aback. He never thought Caroline would want to negotiate her freedom. She dropped both her feet to the ground.

Caroline: You will not compel me to turn it back on. In return, I will stay by your side for a year.

Klaus: As what?

Caroline. I dont know. You tell me. whatever you want me to be. Just please don't ever attempt to bring back the old Caroline.

Klaus wrinkled his forehead, registering what she suggested.

Klaus: What will happen after a year?

Caroline: You'll let me go for good. We'll go on with our lives as normal.

Klaus stood up as well. If his blood could boil, it would vaporize into thin air with the heat of his anger now. He could not believe her. Even with her humanity off, she had asked him to stay away from her, yet again.

Klaus: I want a forever with you, Caroline. Not just a year, not just a lifetime or centuries!

Caroline: It's either that, or nothing at all, Klaus. If you compel me to turn it back on, I'll only be running away from you. You won't have me at all, not a year, not a lifetime and definitely not a forever!

Klaus began to wonder. If all the emotions, the sparks he felt between them were only lies. The lies he fed himself that somehow her feelings towards him are true, only in his wildest dream. There was only one way for him to find out.

Klaus: You will be my queen...

Klaus paused a while, building a suspense for his next line.

Klaus: Not for a year. But for a lifetime. One lifetime.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline: A lifetime? And I thought I got the upper hand in the deal I made. Damn, he's good!

Caroline muttered to herself while leaning against the bed headboard. The time on her phone showed 2 AM. It was true, she could not sleep after Klaus left her room. She had not given him the answer, yet. Still trying to weigh the pros and cons if she agreed with the deal.

The pro : she gets to live without feeling the guilt of killing her mom for the whole lifetime.

The con : she has to face Klaus for the next, what, 60 70 years of her one lifetime??!

Or better, find a way out of it, if any. She sighed. Why would she think she could outdo the hundreds or thousands bajillion years old hybrid. He got way more experience than her twenty five years of inexperience life.

A lifetime with Klaus. Could she really able to survive that long with him? She wanted all sorts of thing in her life. She wanted to finish college, graduate with a degree in Arts, get a job in acting or be an artist, living in LA. She had all kinds of dreams but being Klaus' queen was not in her list. Not in the near future, at least. Klaus had lived his life countless times, she was just starting out. She felt like it was not fair. She only came to New Orleans because of the offer he made. She wanted to see the world, with him. Not stuck in the city while he plays the King and rules the ground.

Caroline: King and Queen. What does he think he's in the UK with all the royals title.

Caroline grunted and pulled her hair with both hands.

Caroline: Ughh. Stupid me. I knew coming to New Orleans would be a mistake!

She recalled the conversation she had with Klaus earlier.

Caroline: Seriously? A lifetime? That's like a hundred years. I want to build a life for myself, Klaus. Being stuck by your side for a lifetime while you rule this city is definitely not in my bucket list!

Klaus: Then I have no choice but to compel you, sweetheart. I'll let you sleep on it. Tomorrow you'll let me know what you really want.

She rubbed her face with both of her hands, calming herself down. What does she really want. She wanted to go out there, see the world outside of Mystic Falls, but the wounds were still fresh. She couldn't enjoy her world with that much guilt. Out of sudden, she got an idea. Maybe she could annoy Klaus, get him angry, enough to make him push her away and break their deal. She would make sure Klaus regret for even suggesting her to be his queen. It was not that hard to annoy someone, right? She just had to be the old Caroline; the Caroline pre-vampire; the one who was always never the one.

\--

Driving all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans was definitely a mistake he did not want to repeat, ever again. After about fourteen long hours drive, they finally arrived. It had been ages since Stefan Salvatore stepped his feet in this town. Nothing much had changed since then. He was not too keen about the town, especially with the fact that The Mikaelson was in control now.

Stefan looked to his right, Elena Gilbert lost in her own thoughts.

Stefan: We're here.

No reply. Elena was looking out the window, staring at the huge mansion outside their car.

Stefan: Elena?

Elena: What if she doesn't wanna come home? What do we do?

Stefan kept his mouth shut. Klaus' words still ringing in his ears. "You can come over to fetch her, but I'm not going to let her leave if she wants to stay."

Stefan: I'll talk to him.

Elena turned her head to face Stefan, her face sad.

Elena: It's Klaus, Stefan. You know how he felt about Caroline. He must be thrilled if she wants to stay.

Stefan: Then we'll talk to Caroline. Convince her to come home. Or we make a deal with Klaus. Or whatever that suits our problem. All I know is, we're not leaving without Caroline.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the Mikaelson Mansion. Elena following slowly behind Stefan. Stefan knocked on the front door before sending Klaus a quick text message.

Stefan 10.05AM : We're at your house. Where are you and Caroline?

It did not take long for the door to open. They both were welcomed by a confuse Elijah on the door.

Elijah: Stefan? Elena?

Elena: Elijah.

Stefan just nodded and smiled to him.

Elijah: Pardon me, I didn't know the Mystic Falls gang are going to pay us a visit anytime soon. I assume this has to do with Caroline staying here?

Stefan: Yes, we told Klaus we'll be here. I'm not surprised he didn't mention anything.

Elijah: Please, come in. I'm sure he'll be down in…

Before Elijah could finish his sentence, Klaus appeared.

Klaus: Stefan, old friend! And you brought the doppleganger with you.

There was a bitterness in his voice when Klaus mentioned the word doppleganger. Elena did not let that affect her, but she could not lie, she was always scared of Klaus.

Stefan: Where is Caroline?

Klaus: Getting down to business now, I see.

Stefan: I told you we're here for her.

Klaus: She is safe and sound. I asked my sister Freya to put a spell on her room. She can't get out.

Elena: Good... that's great! Where is she? I want to see her.

Klaus: Easy now, love. You did mention to her about our deal, right Stefan?

Elena: She is not staying with you, Klaus! She can't!

Klaus: And why is that?

Elena: Because…because you're a psychopath! You're a monster. You'll ruin her. You'll ruin our Caroline.

Klaus vamp sped towards Elena and pinned her to the nearest wall. His hand grasped her neck while dragging her up against the wall. He was furious. He would never ruin her. It was never his intention. He would only shower her with comfort and love till eternity.

Klaus: Do well to remember, you are in my house, my home!

Elijah: Niklaus!

Klaus: You mean nothing to me now, doppleganger. I could rip your heart here and now with nothing to lose!

Stefan: No, you'll lose her trust! Caroline will never forgive you!

Stefan's voice roared across the hall. At the mention of her name, Klaus' face soften just a little bit. He was annoyed how she had the power to affect him without being present in the room. He loosened the grip and lowered Elena's down.

Klaus: You are lucky you have your boyfriend to protect you.

Elena ignored the way Klaus emphasized the word boyfriend. She touched her neck, rubbing it softly after Klaus let her go. There was a moment of silence before Rebekah's heels broke the awkwardness.

Rebekah: What's with all the wretched noise.

Rebekah stopped strutting down the hall when she noticed the two uninvited guess from Mystic Falls, one of them whom she hated.

Rebekah: Is there some kind of reunion here I don't know? Stefan, nice to see you. Funny seeing you two here. Didn't you two breakup while we were still in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: We're here for Caroline. Where is she?

Rebekah: You're here to bring her home? Thank God! I can't imagine waking up another day to see her face in this house.

Klaus: Let's not jump to any conclusions here, can we? Caroline willingly came here to see me. I'm not allowing you lot to drag her away from me to where she came from.

Rebekah: She did willingly runaway when she saw your girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure she's no longer willingly want to stay here, Nik.

Klaus: Caroline has the say to stay or leave. Nobody is forcing her, not even me.

Stefan: I'm not going to ask again. Where is Caroline!

Klaus: Caroline is upstairs. I'll take you both there.

\--

Meanwhile in another room upstair, Caroline sat on the bed, hearing all the conversations they had downstair.

Caroline: Shit, why is Stefan and Elena here?!

Caroline whispered to herself. She was now pacing back and forth in front of the door. A while later, the door opened. Klaus' face was the first she saw. His face was serious. Behind him stood Stefan and Elena, both with a shocked face. Klaus stepped aside to give way to both of them, but they both did not dare to enter the room. Elena however, was the first to break the silence, standing just outside the door.

Elena: Caroline! Thank God you're okay.

Caroline: Yup, I'm perfectly fine. You guys can go home. Send my regards to Mystic Falls.

Stefan: No, you're not. You're coming home with us. Please, Caroline...

Caroline: I said NO, Stefan. You guys won't let me do anything. You'll only force me to turn it back on. So yeah, I'm perfectly fine here!

Elena: Being locked up here is better than going home, Care?

Caroline: Well, it's better than being locked up in the Salvatore's dungeon, right Elena? And you did tell me to turn off my humanity, remember? Something about getting my perfect feathers ruffled… I couldn't thank you enough for your advice. I should listen to it sooner rather than later.

Caroline smiled wickedly at Elena. She still remembered word by word Elena said to her when Elena turned off her humanity back then. Elena didn't reply to Caroline's mockery. She just stood there, looking open-mouthed at Caroline. Klaus broke the silence by interfering in front of Stefan and Elena.

Klaus: So Stefan, as you can see... Caroline wants to stay here with me. I suggest you pack your bags and leave.

Stefan: Please, Klaus. Caroline will regret this when she gets her humanity back. If you love her, you'll let her leave with us.

Caroline: What makes you think that I'm going to regret this?

Caroline's question caught Stefan by surprise. Klaus turned around to see Caroline's face reddened

Caroline: What makes you think that I don't want this?

Stefan: Because I know you, Caroline. This is not you and I am not giving up on you.

Caroline: Oh please, Stefan. You know nothing about me. All you ever care about is her. I bet you're only here because of her. You're trying to win her back, right?

Elena: Caroline, please. I promise I won't ask you to turn it back on. Just come home with us.

Caroline laughed maniacally.

Caroline: Like I'm going to fall for that. Klaus, honey. Can you please make them leave. I'm done with this nonsense.

Klaus turned around to face the two. Stefan stared boldly at Klaus who was smiling smugly. He grabbed Elena's hand and started to walk away.

Stefan: Let's go, Elena.

Elena: What? NO! You said we're not leaving without Caroline!

Elena was struggling that Stefan had to drag her out of there, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Klaus turned around to face Caroline who was standing in the middle of the room. The wicked smile on her face was already gone. She was now squinting her eyes at him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had been doing that gesture a lot to him lately.

Klaus: So, does this mean you agree with our deal?

Caroline did not straightaway answer his question. She just rolled her eyes. Klaus could not help but smile at her annoyed gesture. He walked slowly into the room towards her with his hands clasped behind his back.

Klaus: Come on now, love. Don't be so angry.

Caroline: Well, you did force me into this deal of a lifetime with you.

Klaus: It's either that or your humanity. Your choice, sweetheart.

Caroline still had her hands crossed on her chest. Klaus, standing just inches away from her, smirked. There was a twinkle in his eyes, as if he was enjoying this moment very much.

Caroline: Fine! But we need to lay out some ground rules if we're going to do this.

Klaus: I thought we already cover that. I won't compel you, you'll be my Queen.

Caroline: NO. I need more than that. It's a lifetime, for God's sake. I'll list out all the rules I want and you'll do the same too.

Klaus closed his distant towards Caroline, staring down at her boldly.

Klaus: I don't want to play games, Caroline.

His voice was deep and threatening but Caroline was unaffected.

Caroline: Well, neither do I. I need a pen and a paper.

Klaus was still hesitating. His eyes never leaving Caroline.

Caroline: What? Do you want to do this or not?

Klaus: I'll ask Freya to put the spell down. I'll meet you later in my study. I trust you, Caroline. Don't ruin this.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours had passed by since Klaus instructed Freya to put down the spell in Caroline's room. Klaus sat patiently on the sofa by the fireplace in his study, waiting for Caroline to bust in through the door. He had his sketchbook in his hand. It had been years since he last drew her. Last was days after the time they spent together in the woods. The last he had seen her, til now. He knew she was already out of her room. In fact, she was already in the French Quarter, according to one of his vampires. He had asked them to follow her, alerting him if she stepped her feet outside of New Orleans. Two hours had passed and still no alert. She would be back, he thought to himself. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Klaus: Come in.

Caroline opened the door slowly to find Klaus sitting on the sofa. His body facing the fireplace.

Klaus: Took you long enough.

Caroline: You could've put a big sign where your study was. This house is huge! I have to check the room one by one to find you.

Klaus turned around to face her, playing along with her fib. Caroline closed the door behind her.

Klaus: You could've called for me.

Caroline: And what? Wake the entire household so every one knows our dirty little secret?

Klaus: Then why didn't you ask my sister Freya? She was there when she let you out, didn't she?

She paused for a moment, her mouth parted slightly, as if she was dubious.

Caroline: I..uh.. Ughh fine! I went out to get a fresh blood. You didn't exactly provide me that while keeping me locked down.

Klaus smiled hearing her rambled. Caroline pouted and glanced away from Klaus.

Klaus: You could've asked me. I would have people parading to your room ready to be fed anytime you want.

Caroline: Whatever, Klaus. So, where's my pen and paper?

He pointed to the table in the middle of the room. There was a quill pen with the ink bottle on its side and a parchment paper.

Caroline: How classic.

Klaus: I do love the originality of it.

Klaus put down his pencil and sketchbook on the sofa and walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair for her.

Klaus: Please, have a seat. I'm sure you already have the long list of rules written in your mind.

Caroline walked slowly to the table and sat down on the chair. In front of her was a parchment paper. Written on top of it was 'Union Agreement' in calligraphy. There was another parchment paper across her, facing upside down with a small wooden carved horse placed on top of it as the paperweight.

Caroline: You've done yours?

Caroline was surprised. She gestured to the upside down paper. Klaus smiled to himself while sitting down on the chair in front of Caroline. His hands clasped in front of his face, elbow propped on the table.

Klaus: 10 minutes is more than enough to ponder on the things that I want.

Caroline: Show off.

Caroline scowled. Klaus raised his eyebrows and smiled to Caroline.

Caroline: Why would you name it Union Agreement? So not cool.

Klaus: Let's see. It is a union of two people and there are rules need to be agreed, apparently. Hence, the Union and Agreement. Or do you have any better idea from that gorgeous mind of yours?

Another smile plastered on Klaus' face. Caroline did not answer. She just stared at the blank paper in front of her and twirled the quill pen around her finger. Her right foot was tapping on the floor.

Caroline: Are you going to just sit there while I write?

Klaus: Is there a problem?

Caroline: Yes, actually. I don't like people staring at me doing my work.

Klaus: Is that so?

Caroline did not answer him, again. She just gave him a deathly glare.

Klaus: Very well, Caroline. I'll just wait for you over there.

Klaus stood and walked back to the sofa. He picked up his sketchbook on the sofa before sitting. He stole a quick glance back at Caroline. She was still glaring at him with her head turned towards him.

Klaus: Relax. I'll just wait for you here.

Caroline: Good.

Both of them spent a good half an hour in silence. Only the sound of their own calm breathing exchanged between those two. Both were lost in their own world, comfortably.

Caroline: Okay, I'm done.

There was no reply from Klaus. Caroline turned her head around to face Klaus. He was still engrossed in his sketching. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention again.

Caroline: Klaus, I said I am done. What are you drawing?

Klaus: Nothing of your concerns. I'll be with you in a minute, love.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to face the paper in front of her. She flipped the paper upside down and tapped her index finger on the table impatiently. She looked at Klaus' upside down paper in front of her, wondering how many ridiculous rules Klaus had prepared for her.

Klaus: You could burn the paper with your eyes if you keep on staring at it.

Klaus' voice distracted her mind. He was walking towards the table.

Caroline: Well, if only I had that superpower, you'll be burst out in flames, repeatedly.

Klaus was amused hearing her words, especially when Caroline emphasized the word 'repeatedly'.

Klaus: Really? I didn't notice you spend a huge deal of time staring at me, repeatedly.

Caroline was caught off guard. She did not shoot him any reply, just let it be. He chuckled lightly while sitting down in front of her. Caroline ignored his cheekiness and grabbed the paper on the table, holding it against her chest.

Caroline: Okay, let's go through the rules one by one. I'll start. First rule. No compelling me.

Klaus did not say a word, he just smiled. She did not know how easy that rule was.

Caroline: Are you even listening? I said, no compelling me, ever!

Klaus: Of course I heard you, Caroline. Go on, on to the next list.

Caroline paused, looking at Klaus who was still beaming at her. He seemed very open to this whole idea of making a deal and listing all the rules.

Caroline: Hmm... Second rule, I'm not turning my emotions back on.

Klaus: Okay, done deal. Is that all?

Caroline: No. There are still four rules left.

Klaus: Why didn't you make a hundred rules? That should cover our lifetime together.

Caroline glared at Klaus. His face was now annoyed. Good. Baby steps, she told herself.

Caroline: Why are you so annoyed? I told you we're going to make a list of rules.

Klaus: Next rule.

Jerk, Caroline thought to herself. She wanted to make him annoyed but at the same time she still had to brace herself to face the annoyed him. Which was ten thousand times irritating. Just be patience, she told herself.

Caroline: Third rule, you have to provide and pay unlimited Credit Card for me.

Klaus: Why would you need a credit card when you can just compel your way through everything. This is ridiculous.

Caroline: Because I want to. This is my rule, you don't get to question it.

Klaus: Then I have to add another rule to rule out any ridiculous rules you made.

Klaus' voice was now low and rumbling, but louder than he had intended. Caroline grew more excited in her heart. Yes, he's even more annoyed, more points for me, she thought.

Caroline: Ha ha, very funny, Klaus. It doesn't work like that. Fourth rule. I want to travel the world, twice a year. Fully sponsored by you, of course.

Klaus eyes suddenly light up.

Klaus: I don't see the need to put this in the list. I told you I'll take you wherever you want.

Caroline: Those were just empty words.

Klaus: What makes you think I will break my words? I meant what I said, Caroline.

Caroline: I just want some assurance, okay. You're not exactly the type who can drop everything and hop on the plane. You have your daughter and the city, you have more baggage than you let on now.

Klaus paused, taking it all in. He knew where she was going. She was insecure.

Klaus: Where do you want to go first? Paris? Rome? Tokyo? Just name it, I'll take you.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he would be delighted. She remembered his words all too well. This rule was more to benefit herself than to annoy him. She ignored his sudden positive mood.

Caroline: I'll do my research on where to go. You just pay the expenses, alright?

Klaus smiled and nodded softly at her words.

Caroline: Good. Now, fifth rule, I want 10 white roses delivered to me every 10th of October at 10 in the morning.

Klaus: I'll send you flowers from every florist in New Orleans every day, every hour, love.

Caroline: No, Klaus! Did you not hear what I just said? Ten, white roses, October 10th, 10 AM. That's it.

Klaus: How can I not hear? Too many tens in a sentence. What's the special occasion?

Caroline: Nothing in particular.

She lied. It was her birthday. She did not expect Klaus to know that. Though, deep down inside beneath the masked no humanity, she was disappointed Klaus did not know that.

Klaus: Why white roses?

The question caught her completely off guard. She did not think Klaus would ask her why. She had always loved white roses. Red roses are too mainstream.

Caroline: I don't know. I love white roses. It feels pure and innocence.

...and a new beginning, she told herself.

Klaus: I've always thought red roses are too conventional. White roses are something else, they have a sentimental value, symbolise true love, long before red roses do.

Caroline: Please don't read too much into this. I didn't think how it symbolises true love or whatsoever. I just love the flower. That's all.

Caroline's voice was defensive. Klaus gave her a soft smile.

Klaus: I'm sure you do. What's your last rule?

Caroline: Sixth and final rule….there'll be no marriage between us.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Klaus had his forehead wrinkled, whereas Caroline maintained her poker face.

Klaus: Why?

Caroline: I will only get married to the man I love.

There was a flash of hurt across Klaus' face. The word marriage never crossed his mind before. But now when Caroline flatly told him she would never get married to him made him think of the what ifs. Caroline Mikaelson had a nice ring on it.

Klaus: How can you be so sure you won't fall in love with me?

His voice was low and growling. Looking down, he fisted his hands on the table. Caroline just brushed off his question. She placed the paper she held earlier onto the table

Caroline: That is all for my rules. Now your turn.

Klaus clenched his fist even tighter, his eyes piercing into Caroline's eyes.

Klaus: You'll be my Queen, stay by my side, be loyal to me, only me.

This time, it was Caroline who wrinkled her forehead. Klaus still had a death stare on his face.

Caroline: I thought we already got that covered. Yes, I'll be your queen. But what are your rules?

Klaus: Your loyalty, Caroline. Staying by my side no matter what happened. That is all I want. That's my rule. If the rule is broken, I will not hesitate to compel you to turn your emotions back on.

He spoke gravelly, Caroline almost felt intimidated by it, but she regained her composure well.

Caroline: Okay fine, it's settled then. If you agree, please sign here.

Caroline pushed her paper and the quill pen towards Klaus. To her surprise, Klaus did not take the pen to sign. Instead, he stared into Caroline's eyes before he bit his right palm. He fisted his hand on air and let his blood dripped onto the lid of the ink bottle. Then he took the quill pen and signed both papers with his blood. He pushed the papers back towards Caroline.

Klaus: You're making a deal with the devil, Caroline. Sign your name with your blood.

Caroline gulped hearing his menacing tone. She hesitantly drew blood from her hand and signed the papers as he asked. Sign it with your blood, giving your soul to the devil. Damn it, this is a real deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I have outlined the storyline and I know how this story is going to end. But feel free to give ideas cause I'm still writing chapter by chapter.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
